The identification and isolation of harpin proteins came from basic research at Cornell University attempting to understand how plant pathogenic bacteria interact with plants. A first line of defense is the hypersensitive response (HR), a localized plant cell death at the site of infection. Cell death creates a physical barrier to movement of the pathogen and in some plants dead cells can release compounds toxic to the invading pathogen. Research had indicated that pathogenic bacteria were likely to have a single factor that was responsible for triggering the HR. A basic aim of the Cornell research was to identify a specific bacterial protein responsible for eliciting the HR. The target protein was known to be encoded by one of a group of bacteria genes called the Hypersensitive Response and Pathogenicity (hrp) gene cluster. The hrp cluster in the bacterium Erwinia amylovora (Ea), which causes fire blight in pear and apple, was dissected and a single protein was identified that elicited HR in certain plants. This protein was given the name harpin (and, later, harpinEa) and the corresponding gene designated hrpN. This was the first example of such a protein and gene identified from any bacterial species.
A number of different harpin proteins have since been identified from Erwinia, Pseudomonas, Ralstonia, Xanthomonas, and Pantoea species, among others. Harpin proteins, while diverse at the primary amino acid sequence level, share common biochemical and biophysical characteristics as well as biological functions. Based on their unique properties, the harpin proteins are regarded in the literature as belonging to a single class of proteins.
Subsequent to their identification and isolation, it was thereafter discovered that harpins could elicit disease resistance in plants and increase plant growth. An important early finding was that application of purified harpin protein made a plant resistant to a subsequent pathogen attack, and in locations on the plant well away from the injection site. This meant that harpin proteins can trigger a Systemic Acquired Resistance (SAR), a plant defense mechanism that provides resistance to a variety of viral, bacterial, and fungal pathogens.
In crop protection, there is a continuous need for compositions that improve the health of plants. Healthier plants are desirable since they result in better yields and/or a better quality of the plants or crops. Healthier plants also better resist biotic and abiotic stress. A high resistance against biotic stresses in turn allows the growers to reduce the quantity of pesticides applied and consequently to slow down the development of resistances against the respective pesticides.
Harpinαβ is a fusion protein that is derived from several different harpins. Harpinαβ has been shown to suppress nematode egg production, enhance the growth, quality and yield of a plant, and increase a plant's vigor. Its amino acid and nucleotide sequences are described in detail in U.S. Application Publ. No. 2010/0043095.
To date, harpin and harpinαβ production and their use in agricultural and horticultural applications have been as a powdered solid coated on starch. This limits the use and versatility of the harpin proteins, because liquid suspensions of the powdered harpin proteins in water have an effective useful life of only 48-72 hours before significant degradation and loss of activity occurs. Another problem with harpin solutions is protein solubility and stability.
It would be desirable to identify synthetic and derivative harpin peptides that are readily soluble in aqueous solution, stable, resistant to chemical degradation, and effective in inducing active plant responses that include, among others, enhanced plant growth and production, as well as resistance to abiotic and biotic stressors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other limitations in the art.